


i am here (for you)

by lostlovelis



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 2choi são primos, Fluff, M/M, eu to triste de amor, quase inexistente, sanhwa, seonghwa tá com saudade, sim coisa fofa, tem tipo um tequinho de hohong
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlovelis/pseuds/lostlovelis
Summary: Seonghwa só queria falar com seu namorado por video-chamada no feriado prolongado.
Relationships: Choi San & Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	i am here (for you)

Seonghwa estava sentado em frente ao seu computador, procurando algo para se distrair enquanto esperava pela maldita chamada de vídeo, sua perna balançando para cima e para baixo por causa do nervosismo e suas mãos suadas pela ansiedade.

-Hyung, você vai explodir se continuar assim – brincou Yunho, sentado na cama do quarto do mais velho enquanto mexia de forma curiosa nos livros de Cálculo Avançado do estudante de Física. O moreno não deu atenção, preferindo mexer no celular em suas mãos, procurando algum sinal de vida de seu namorado em uma rede social que não fosse o Twitter.

-Ele não responde minhas mensagens, mas tem tempo para postar no Twitter, não é? – reclamou, jogando o aparelho na cama, ao lado de Yunho. O Jeong deu de ombros, preferindo o silêncio à falar algo errado que podia acabar com ele sendo chutado para fora do quarto e Hongjoong reclamando pelo colega de quarto trancar a porta na cara de seu namorado.

O olhar do Park se iluminou quando um certo nome piscou na tela do laptop, tomando sua atenção total e desfazendo imediatamente a pouca raiva que sentia. Ele nunca conseguia ficar muito tempo irritado com o namorado, de qualquer forma. Não importava o que o mais novo fizesse, a cara feia de Seonghwa sempre se desfazia depois de alguns beijos e o menor pendurado em seu braço como um coala. Exceto que desta vez seu pequeno panda estava em uma visita aos pais na sua cidade natal e ficaria por lá a semana toda por causa do feirado prolongado. Seonghwa queria explodir de tanta saudade que sentia, sua abstinência tornando-o cada vez mais carente dos carinhos do namorado.

–Seonghwa? – ali estava a voz que Seonghwa tanto quis ouvir o fim de semana todo, quando o menor recusou todas as suas ligações e o privou de mensagens, ocupado demais com sua família para sequer tocar no celular apropriadamente.

Naquela manhã, quando Seonghwa recebeu uma mensagem dizendo que o menor havia conseguido emprestar o computador de seu primo para uma chamada de vídeo, ele literalmente pulou de alegria, assustando seu colega de quarto que dormia pacificamente depois de entregar um projeto importante na tarde anterior – Seonghwa até sentiu uma pontada de culpa por ter acordado Hongjoong, que passara noites seguidas em claro para terminar o bendito projeto a tempo e só queria dormir até a semana seguinte.

–Choi San, nunca mais ouse recusar minhas mensagens. Sabe como eu fiquei preocupado? – ralhou, sem olhar para a tela do computador. Quando o fez, no entanto, tomou um susto; o espaço onde deveria estar o rosto sempre sorridente do Choi estava preto.

–Me desculpe, de verdade. As coisas ficaram meio loucas por aqui e eu não tive tempo nem para respirar direito. Prometo te compensar quando eu voltar, tudo bem? – o Park assentiu, ainda tentando entender o motivo da falta de imagem por parte do outro – Hyung? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – San, por outro lado, tinha visão clara do mais velho, batendo milhares de prints a cada vez que a luz do dormitório batia de forma majestosa no rosto levemente corado do Park, acentuando seus traços e enaltecendo a beleza natural de Seonghwa.

–Seu vídeo não está aparecendo aqui. Só uma tela preta. Tem certeza de que sua câmera está ligada? – o moreno ouviu o som do teclado do outro lado, pouco antes de San gritar por alguém que ele não conhecia.

–Jongho! – chamou o Choi, esperando que seu primo aparecesse de onde quer que estivesse – O que aconteceu com a câmera? – Seonghwa ouviu mais alguns murmúrios e grunhidos irritados antes da voz de San voltar ao microfone – Desculpa, hyung. Parece que a câmera do computador não está funcionando.

–Está tudo bem. Podemos conversar assim. Você está me vendo, certo? – o Park sabia que Yunho estava curioso no fundo do vídeo, observando-o falar com a tela negra do laptop como se houvesse alguém ali.

–Sim. Eu consigo te ver e te ouvir claramente. É o Yunho ali atrás? – Seonghwa moveu o corpo ligeiramente, dando visão do rapaz sentado em sua cama antes de desconectar os fones de ouvido do computador.

–Hyung, com quem você está falando? – Yunho não entendia como o mais velho parecia tão alegre falando com a tela vazia.

–Com o San – respondeu simplista, o mais velho. Yunho tombou a cabeça para o lado, confuso.

–Mas você não consegue vê-lo. A tela está preta – foi a vez de Seonghwa tombar a cabeça para o lado, um sorriso ligeiro nos lábios e olhos brilhantes ainda fixos na tela.

–Ele disse que consegue me ver, então está tudo bem. Posso me contentar em ficar olhando algumas fotos no meu celular até o fim de semana. Eu só estou com saudades e queria poder falar com ele de alguma forma – e como em um passe de mágica, o sorriso de covinhas de San estava na tela de seu computador, um braço musculoso mexendo a câmera para lá e para cá enquanto tentava fixá-la em algum ponto.

–Obrigado, Jongho – o Choi tinha os olhos fechados em um sorriso doce, encarando a imagem de Seonghwa pelo próprio laptop – Ele conseguiu uma webcam velha. Parece que estava perdida no meio das coisas velhas do meu pai – Seonghwa apenas assentiu, tomando alguns segundos para observar a beleza incomparável de seu namorado. Desde as covinhas que apareciam quando o Choi sorria aos olhos em forma de meia-lua que se fechavam quando o rapaz ria, os cabelos negros bagunçados e seu corpo coberto por um suéter lilás do qual Seonghwa deu falta em seu guarda-roupa apenas algumas horas antes.

O Park não sabia descrever a felicidade que sentia apenas por poder ver o menor através de uma tela e ouvir sua voz por um microfone. A saudade que sentia de San era tanta que não lhe cabia no peito e pensar que precisava esperar mais quatro dias pelo seu retorno ameaçava lhe tirar a boa sanidade que tinha.

–Hyung, você está encarando de novo – brincou o Choi, mesmo que suas bochechas estivessem ficando coradas pela atenção que recebia. Mal sabia o Park que, pelos minutos em que San ficou sem câmera, ele encarou o maior da mesma forma, e com a mesma admiração.

–É que eu te amo, e às vezes parece que você não é real – as palavras escorregaram por sua língua antes que se desse conta e os dois passaram a ouvir a risada alta e indiscreta de Yunho, que rolava na cama enquanto ria, após observar o casal, os dois agora com o rosto corado e evitando olhar para a câmera a todo custo.

Depois do momento de vergonha – e Seonghwa expulsar Yunho do quarto ameaçando contar para Hongjoong que o maior havia comido um de seus chocolates – o casal finalmente tirou um tempo para matar a saudade, conversando sobre a casa de San, sua família e o feriado. Falaram também sobre a falta de sono de Hongjoong, os projetos em andamento de Seonghwa e a aparição de um novo aluno no curso de Química e novo colega de quarto de Wooyoung.

–Eu acho que eles vão se dar bem. Você sabe como o Wooyoung consegue fazer amizade com todo mundo. Parece uma versão júnior do Jackson. Conhece todo mundo em todo lugar. Uma verdadeira borboleta social – brincou o Park, antes de ouvir um murmúrio pelo microfone de San, alguém chamando-o.

–Desculpe, hyung. Eu preciso devolver o computador do Jjong. Eu te mando mensagem depois, ok? – explicou o Choi, oferecendo ao namorado um sorriso de covinhas antes de finalizar a chamada e deixando Seonghwa com a tela preta definitiva e as palavras “ _Chamada finalizada_ ” piscando no display.

No canto da tela, Seonghwa podia ler o horário e se assustou ao ver o tempo que passou falando com San. Quase três horas de chamada que passaram como um piscar de olhos. A saudade logo estava de volta, é claro, mas agora ele podia suportar alguns dias antes de se arrastar para o quarto de Yunho e choramingar para o melhor amigo sobre sentir falta do Choi. O Jeong, sem dúvidas, lhe receberia de braços abertos, pronto para consolar o Park a qualquer momento.

Seonghwa foi arrancado de seus pensamentos pelo toque de seu celular. O moreno se levantou da escrivaninha e passou a revirar as cobertas de sua cama, procurando pelo aparelho de forma inquieta, apenas para se deparar com uma pequena mensagem na barra de notificações.

_“Sanshine <3: Oi, voltei”._


End file.
